BREAK IT
by swtSARA
Summary: What if David makes that mistake in life that can never be forgiven. Will Sam still decide to forgive him or will she go ahead and do it too just to make him jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Here is my new story and I know it's not my best but I hope you like it. It's not that Sam is really angry but just teasing David and giving him a lesson. I want to dedicate this story to my other two best friends Ayesha and Fiza. They are really great and get just as excited as I do when you guys review for me so make us happy.**

**Top Ten reason why having a Boyfriend who is The President's Son Sucks**

10. He always has girls flitting around him flirting and asking him out and all that although they know that he is taken. He as the president's son has to 'play along and not be rude' according to the President himself.

9. We are never able to go for a movie without a thousand girls – and guys – trying to get to talk to David. Not to mention the reporters. You should never forget the reporters.

8. We have to be careful about when we kiss – although nowadays we hardly do – incase anyone of the reporters catch us and a picture of us smooching end up on the front page The Daily Times.

7. Ditto holding hands.

6. Ditto to any other emotional public display.

5. I only get to see him like twice a week and that's not even on an official date. I meet him at the art classes that I'm taking. Even mentioning meeting him on the weekends make him laugh as he knows – and I know – that he will be too busy helping his dad out with speeches and appearances at garbage functions that will be of no use to him or anyone else for that matter.

4. I can't even think about accompanying him in any of his 'jobs' because I know that I'm not invited and even if I was I would never want to go because I would be bored to death and if any one of the reporters saw me even glance at David in any way the newspaper for the next day would have declared me of having sex with the dude or planning of having it.

3. Even if we have any official dated they would usually mean going over to his house or to my house which both sucks as the whole world would be putting their ear on the door trying to hear if anything interesting was going on.

2. There is usually a bodyguard nearby, so we usually never get anytime alone. I mean as if _I _would try to hurt David. I mean I saved his father for Christ's sake not forgetting the fact that he is my boyfriend and I love him.

1. The main reason why it sucks to be the girlfriend of the Presidents son is that he is always standing me up and gets away with it.

Chapter 1

It's not that he purposely stands me up – at least not usually. Its just that he has so much work to do and so many parties to go to that he doesn't have time for me. Wait. That did not sound right. What I meant was that he is really busy and has a lot on his mind especially with his final year of high school and the Couples Dance he has the job of getting ready for.

The Couples Dance is this grand party being held in this great hall to celebrate David's graduation. He is allowed to invite anyone he wants and it is _not_ only for couples. It's just this name that popped into his mind and David being the really softy he is, had to go ahead and name the dance this. It's actually for all the teenagers who are graduating this year. Their dates could be of any age. It's like the biggest bash of the year in Washington D.C. Everyone is talking about it, not only those in America but also those in Canada and Europe. Probably the whole world is taking about it.

On the day David announced the date it was on the new only an hour later that I would be his date and my front step was crowded with reporters asking about my views and what I would be wearing, blah, blah, blah. We were able to get everyone to go away but it was pretty hard. I couldn't help smiling in spite of myself. Our couple _was_ cute. I had to admit that. When David held me in his arms I fit in perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle.

We never fought but I was getting pretty angry now. It was January and it was freezing. I was standing outside our spot behind Susan Boons art studio and he was two hours late. I began to wonder if he would show up. I had no ride home as my mom and dad had gone to Lucy's cheerleading meet and wouldn't be back until very late and Theresa had gone to her own home for a while and wouldn't be back until next week.

I threw up my arm in anger and decided to head home although it was pretty far away. Am I kidding myself, it's about 50 blocks away! But what could I do. I began walking home grumbling to myself about how irresponsible David was and whether I should be angry at him or not. Just when I was halfway home after what seemed like hours to me I saw a limo driving up to me.

I had finally decided on ignoring David for a while. He deserved a lesson. This wasn't the first time. He always did this. He could never get anywhere on time anymore. It was really starting to bug me. It was becoming his habit. I started to walk forward; my teeth were chattering; my nose was red and my feet were numb and probably blue from all the cold.

The limo stopped right in front of me. Since I had no other way to go, I stopped. One special agent whom I recognized to be Greg got out of the car with a blanket and a worried expression on his face. I rolled my eyes. They treat me like a child. I waited for David to emerge out of the car but no one else did.

"What is his excuse now?" I asked taking a step back from Greg who was trying to pull me into the car.

"David seems to have something important to deal with right now. He wanted me to apologize for him and to take you home." Greg said in a voice that was tight with frustration as I would not let him put the blanket around him.

"Why you?" I said simply.

"What do you mean why me?" said a startled Greg.

"I mean why are you saying this? Is David to chicken to come out and face me?"

"No. I don't know what you mean." Greg seemed kind of confused but to tell you the truth so was I. Then it dawned upon me.

"He didn't come?" I said with awe. But my awe was not in admiration but in disbelief.

"Um, well no, he was –"

"Forget it." I cut off Greg and pulled off the blanket which he had finally managed to pull over me and started marching home. What a creep. What guts? I can't believe he would do that to me.

"Samantha, come back here –" I could hear Greg calling me back but I would not get in that car. Not now not never. I heard Greg getting back in the car and I could just imagine him frantically calling David or anyone else asking about what to do. This made me smile.

Eventually Greg ended up following me home. About six blocks before home I saw a car pull up toward me and saw my classmate Scott rolling down his window. He smiled at me.

Wow!

He sure is cute. He had dimples which were showing just now while he was smiling at me. He had wavy brown hair which seemed as if they would feel great running your fingers through. I suddenly realized what was going on in my head and scolded my self. I was only mad at David but I still loved him.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hey!" I said back at him.

"Where are you heading?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Home." I said still smiling.

"Well, I could give you a ride home if you want to but it seems that the limo is –"

"No, I'd love a ride. Thanks." I gave him my best smile and got into the car. When I was halfway in I suddenly remembered something.

"Wait a minute, okay?" I said to Scott.

"Sure, take your time" He said.

I ran to Greg's window and he rolled it down. "Samantha what in the –" he began to say.

"I'm getting a ride home from a friend. You can go home and tell David not to call me and that I'll call him." I said this quickly and before giving him a chance to protest I ran back to Scott's car and got in.

"Let's go." I said cheerfully. "Do you know where I live?"

**Review please and if you hate it then tell me. I realize that starting it with a fight is not good but I could not think of any other starting. The fight shows the problem they seem to be having – and are about to have…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: First of all I want to apologize for updating after so long. But I did not I like this story anymore and it was becoming a drag. So anyways I did stay with my original idea although I was going to change it. I want you all to put in your review if you like this story or want me to change it. It might get a little non-Meg Cabotish if I continue this and it won't be Saraish either. I tend to write sweet stuff and nothing R-rated.**

**Anyways I did get a lot of review for the first chapter of this story.**

**Iccy: I'm glad that you like it. But the rest might become really hot. Lol. I'm serious because a lot of fighting and arguments and cheating and back biting will go on if I continue with this story.**

**Got to Love the Cullens: Thank You for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Madgirl619: I'm sorry for taking so long but I was…um…distracted. I hope you still like this story after what David does.**

**MaroonPhantom5: Okay you will absolutely hate me now. Now you can say all the bad stuff you want to. I made David into the bad guy. I feel so bad but if I don't the story will change. Do you want me to change it? I could if you want me to.**

**Neenie: Oops! I guess I'm not a good writer. I kept you waiting for over two months I think. But I had my exams and then my other stories. And then there was the changing the story problem. Tell me what you think. Should I keep this story or change it and not do the 'Do It' part?**

**Lizzybizzybee: I know bad David but Double bad him for what he did here. I really think he isn't bad but well, people change. Meg never meant for him to be bad. I guess I'm the bad one here.**

**Maximum-Calories: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you love this chapter too. **

**After reading all the review I felt really bad about making David bad. I even feel so sad about making him bad and it makes me cry. Seriously. That is the main reason I want to change the plot but due to the number of review I got fir this chapter I kept it thinking people like this plot more. So please tell me what you want me to do. KEEP IT OR CHANGE IT.**

**I also started a new story called ****Caroline****High**** in which all of Meg Cabot's characters are combined. By all I mean all. So those who are Meg Cabot fans read that story and review because that is my best story and I don't seem to be getting many reviews. I also have another story ****My Scene ****which was my first piece of work.**

**I GOT 7 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU GUYS! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. This chapter is dedicated to ICCY.**

**Top Ten Reasons Why Scott is the Coolest Person at School**

10. He has the smoothest hair – I would know because I had the lucky chance of ruffling his hair.

9. His eyes are as blue as the Pacific Ocean and whenever you look into them you feel like a sailor lost at sea.

8. His lips are a luscious red and just looking at them make you want to hold him and kiss his delicious juicy lips.

7. He has the broadest of shoulders

6. His strong hands are the perfect size to hold a girl of about every size.

5. He is six feet tall and a football player.

4. He has the most beautiful smile that makes you feel all funny inside. He makes your foot feel all weak and makes you melt from inside when he calls you 'the most beautiful girl at school.'

3. He has the greatest personality to match his greater looks. He actually baby-sits his sister instead of going out with his friends on Fridays.

2. He has a very likable nature and can make everyone like him – he has charms.

1. The main reason why Scott Blake is the coolest is that he – along with his charms – has the tendency of cheering a person up without even know that she is blue.

Chapter 2

He also made me feel guilty about the way I had treated David. Although to tell you the truth David was the last thing on my mind while I was with Scott. He had a tendency to make people feel as if they were really important. I don't quite remember what we did after he dropped me home because I was too busy listening to all the jokes and stories he told me and busy staring into his striking eyes.

I think I invited him inside for a soda after he dropped me home. Thank goodness no one was home. He accepted my invitation and I got us two sodas and a bag of chips. While I was pouring the chips into a bowl Scott wandered into the kitchen. He was whistling and I couldn't help noticing his cool. He was so relaxed.

"Nice house. I love it." He said grinning at me.

"Thanks. I like it too." I said giving him with what I thought to be a wider smile.

After that we talked about everything. He asked me numerous things about me and my family, my likes and dislikes and everything else you could thing of. It seemed as if he wanted to know everything about me. I asked him all the same questions as well. After two hours, he got up and said that it was time for him to leave. By then we were laughing like lunatics and I felt as if I had known him forever.

When I was getting ready for bed – it was pretty early but I was tired – I felt guilty about not calling David and promised my self to call him the next day. When I was in bed I heard the door open and my parent voices. From Lucy's excited voice I guessed that they won the game. That was the last thing I remembered, then I fell fast asleep.

I woke up the next morning with a funny feeling in my stomach but despite it all I couldn't help smiling at what had happened last night starting from the silly reason I got angry at David for and to my luck with Scott Blake. He was so sweet and I could swear that he was interested in me. I guess being a hero has its perks.

I shook all thoughts of Scott out of my head when I checked my cell phone and realized that David had not tried to call me although it was a little after noon. David usually tried calling me every morning and since I was a late sleeper he left a message for me on weekends but today there was neither message nor call. I was a little disturbed after that. What if he had taken the message that I had sent him too seriously? He usually never let any of this stuff to get to him. He knew I was a very irritable.

I quickly got out of bed and called him. I held the phone close to my ear and listened to the bell ringing but there was no answer until I heard a gruffly voice pick up the phone and yell, "Shut up!" Startled I quickly hung up.

That did not sound like David. I thought but who else would pick up David's phone? I was very worried and all these silly thoughts began to flow through my head. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs. I had decided that I would head over to his house and find out what had happened and also make things right between us. "Right. Everything will be okay again." I mumbled while running down the stairs. I saw Lucy sitting filing her nails while her boyfriend Jack was annoying my other sister asking for her help in algebra. You see, Rebecca was an above average genius. She was doing a college course while we were still in high school.

"I'm heading over to David's" I said while grabbing my jacket.

"Okay, oh wait sweetie. There was a call for you." My mom said looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Oh?" I said expecting it to be David.

"Yes. He wanted to talk to you but you were sleeping so he left his number and told you to call him back. His name was…um…what was his name, sweetie?" My mom asked Lucy.

"Scott Blake." Lucy said. She suddenly jumped up and said, "And he sounded interested in you. Oh my god Sam! He is the most popular guy and not to mention the hottest guy n school."

"Hey!" Jack said in protest to his girlfriend calling someone else besides himself, hot.

"Not that he was hotter than you baby." Lucy said smiling flirtatiously at her boyfriend. I guess that must have satisfied him as he grunted and got back to begging Rebecca for help.

"Um, okay." I said taking a step back. I was excited that Scott had called but was equally disturbed that David did not call.

I saved Scott's number on my cell phone while trying to avoid any questions from curious Lucy and ran out of the house. I got into my mom's car and drove to David's house. Of course it was no problem getting in. By now everyone knew who I was and I was really friendly with most of the guards. The only ones I had problem with were the really uptight newbie's who wanted to impress the President.

I parked the car where I usually do and then gave the keys to the butler who 'polished' it for me. The reason he does that is a really long story. I asked him where David was and he told me that David was in his room. He seemed really nervous for some reason. I thanked him and headed towards David's room.

David room was the last room in the long hall that was very bright due to all the windows that were usually open. But that hall was equally dark in the night because due to the number of windows lights were never bothered to be put up.

Right outside his room I stopped and waited for a minute so that I could think of a way to apologize to David. I decided to tell him all about Scott and then I'll call him and turn the speaker on. It would be so funny. Then maybe we could all meet one day and have fun like friends do. I decided to open the door and run in telling David how much I love him and run into his arms so that we could have a sweet making out session. It could be longer than usual to makeup for the one we missed last night.

I smiled and opened the door. Then my smile faded when I saw was something that I never imagined I would see.

David was on his bed alright; right where I had imagined him to be but the only problem was that he was not alone. Right beside him on the bed was a pretty blond who was butt naked**(A.N: It's not actually my style to use the word 'butt naked' but it sounded more Meg Cabotish to me)**. What was worse was that she was not the only one who was naked. David was equally as naked as she was but the only difference was that the blond had the respect to cover herself up to her neck when I entered her room.

When I entered the room both of them suddenly split apart and the stricken look on David's face told me that this was him who had picked up the phone. Don't ask me how but I knew that it was him. The blond did nothing but say in a sickly sweet voice, which was very sugary if I might add, "Why, Dave doesn't your maid know that she should knock."

Maid my foot.

If I wasn't so hurt I might have punched the Barbie doll but all I could do at that moment was –

Well, nothing.

And I did that. I mean, I did nothing. I just felt tears in my eyes and just slammed the door just as David was getting out of the bed. I ran down the hall grabbed my keys which felt very greasy. I heard David shouting my name but I could not hear or see anything and just kept on running. I even missed my car and stopped by the pond which was where we – David and I – spent most of our times together. I knew that this was where David would eventually come but I need to stop running. I had to sit and think.

Eventually, as I thought, David came and I got up and started walking away. "Sam wait." He said.

"You know what, David?" I said turning around abruptly which startled David. "There is no point in my waiting for you. All it ends up with is you in bed with a skanky blond, who calls you Dave." With that I ran away and I guess you think that he ran after me and told me that nothing like that ever happened and that I had misunderstood it all or that he was drunk and I would forgive him but what happened after that was the worst part. That same blond came out and said in her same sick voice and a smirk on her face, "Dave, you have to take me to the hospital or else I might have a little Dave in my hands crying very soon."

This time I could not stop myself and just went to her and said, "Ride in this!" and then I slapped her.

**A.N: Okay so my fingers are crossed and I am wincing. HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? I know it was really bad of David and stupid of him but I think this is how I thought of the story to be but now I am thinking, 'How sick is my mind?'**

**Anyways review and please tell me whether I should stick with this story or make it more decent by reducing the 'Do It' part. Please do tell me because I want you to like it and I am clueless myself.**

**Also read my other new story CAROLINE HIGH.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Okay so here is the next chapter and I want to really apologize for the delay. I guess I am losing reader because of all my gaps but I am usually really busy with my school and studies and everything else. But you are still my first priority – after my school, I mean.**

**Let me not nag and here are the reviews:**

**Renn: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it. **

**Cat-head21: Thank you for reviewing and YAY you spelled it alright! I really don't know what going to happen either but I'll decide soon.**

**Kat the Vampire Slayer: I'm glad you like it. Sorry for the late update. **

**Rr: YAY!! Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**

**Sunshinexx: I'm glad you like it. Hehe I didn't know you wanted to hate David. I'll make sure Sam disses and burns David but I think I'll keep him alive. LOL**

**Hanna: Yes, I realize it isn't like Meg but I think the main reason is the story is so high rated. I've stopped trying to make this story like Meg's other books. It's way too different. **

**Scorpiongurl324: I'm sorry again for the late update and I guess that would be okay to make it after the second book but I wanted it to be before Sam's first time and I don't like Jake either but he was still there in the first book. Thanks for the suggestions.**

**TwilightMoonGirl: So sorry for the confusion. No, the blond is not pregnant. She just realized who Sam was and was just making it difficult for David. She was just kidding. She succeeded didn't she? Sam got angry.**

**Volleyballgal: I agree but I think I won't bring the blond back in the story. She has done enough harm. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Iluvedwardandbella: Thanks for reviewing.**

**Carena-x: Thank you. I'm sorry I never wrote back. Tell me what you fantasized. Maybe I'll put that in here. I PROMISE TO KEEP ON WRITING.**

**Bella Luna Night: Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the delay. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Dernier Cri: Thanks for reviewing although I believe you were a little too harsh. I won't jump off a cliff as it would be suicide and I don't do stuff like that. I hope you feel less sick now. Next time be more specific please.**

**I GOT 13 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! THNAK YOU GUYS! This chapter is for Dernier Cri!**

**Top Ten Things You Can Do When You Find Out Your Boyfriend Did IT Already With Someone besides You**

10. Complain about it.

9. Tell your BFF about it but if you don't have a BFF then it becomes a problem, so scratch that.

8. Start walking and keep on walking until you can't walk anymore.

7. Yell at your ex – boyfriend – and make him guilty.

6. Beat the crap out of someone – or maybe your ex's girlfriend.

5. Wallow in tears.

4. Start going out with your ex's BFF or maybe Do IT with him.

3. Slap the girl who did IT with your boyfriend. Really, it feels good.

2. Indulge yourself in a carton full of your favorite ice cream or in other words, Ice cream therapy.

1. The most relieving thing you can do is Do IT with someone else just to get back at your ex.

Chapter 3

I could barely see where I was going when I realized that I had once again missed my car. I yelled out in frustration and instead of going back toward my car I continued walking towards the gate. One of the security guards – the ones who I did not like – blocked my way and began saying stuff into his walky-talky. I tried to move around him but he moved in front of me again. I sighed and said, "Do you have a problem? I'm already in enough pain without you adding to it."

He looked at me unsympathetically and then continued to speak into his walky-talky. I sighed once more and pulled my fist back and punched him hard in the face with my fist with all my might.

It worked.

Totally surprised, he staggered backward and clutched his nose, swearing and yelling into his walky-talky. I rolled my eyes at him and walked by him sniffing and hiccupping.

I guess it wasn't a surprise that David wound up driving beside me at walking pace while I trampled home in my platforms. My feet were killing me but I would not stop in fear of David having a chance to lure me into his car. I had no intention of talking to David or getting into his car.

"Sam!" David called. I looked both ways casually and crossed the road. I knew it was impossible to outrun David but that didn't mean that I had to talk to him. I just kept on walking trying my best to hide my tears.

"Sam, don't be ridiculous. You can't walk all the way home. It's nearly fifty blocks." I just shrugged and kept on walking.

After about ten minutes my heart fell because so far I had been in luck and found no red lights **[A.N: Silly, I know**. When this one came it was on the busiest road so I had to wait quite along time and David took advantage of this. He stepped out of his car and came toward me, a look of frustration on his face.

I felt like running away but I knew that it would be silly so I just stared ahead and tried to ignore the rapid beating of my heart. "Sam," David said in exasperation. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Sam, I know what you saw was…" David seemed to be at a lost of words so I helped him a little.

"Filthy, grimy, dirty and…um…what else?" I said bitterly with a questioning glare at David. David winced at each word and looked away when I looked at him.

"Yes." David said regretfully, "But Sam, you have to understand that it was a mistake. I…I don't know what happened. Really, Sam, we were just going over the setting for my birthday party and…and…" David's face became hot and he blushed. I felt anger bubble inside me.

"And what? And what, David?" I prompted David.

David's face became redder and taking a deep breath he went on, "She pounced on me."

I stared at David, stunned. When I found my voice I said, "She pounced on you?" in an unbelieving way. David nodded and shrugged. He refused to look at me which was good because I'm sure I would have snatched his eyes out if he did.

"David, that is so stupid!" I burst out. David looked up surprised.

"It's true –" David protested.

"That's not it, David. You say, 'she pounced' on you, so you didn't even have the decency to pull back and say, 'I already have a girlfriend.'" David looked ashamed. I felt myself glow inside. I was handling this well and instead of bawling my head off, I was actually talking to David and making him feel bad.

When David did not say anything, I snorted and said, "Of course you didn't because you had a hundred pounds of naked, sexy body on top of you." Then I crossed the road.

"What? No!" David said flabbergasted. He ran after me. "Sam, how could you say that? You know –"

"No, David I don't know anything and I can say all of that because I saw it with my own eyes." I said my voice full of emotion and frustration.

"No, Sam. What you saw was what you thought you saw. You saw what it would have been. You saw everything but what it truly was." David retorted, his voice equally as emotional as mine.

"Then what was it?" I snapped stopping and spinning around to face David. "Tell me that it wasn't my boyfriend having sex with the girl who was his decorator. Tell me that David, while looking into my eyes." I stared meaningfully at David and when he looked away, I raised my hands as if proving my point and began walking home again.

It was a while later that David caught up with me again. He walked beside me for a while. I was panting now and grimacing with each step because my feet had blisters now which were close to popping open. I could see my house in the horizon – or at least I hoped – when David spoke up again. This time he spoke softly and grimly. "Sam, I know I made a mistake. A really big one and I don't expect you to forgive me but I can't stop myself from hoping that you would just hear me out." David paused.

"I'm listening." I said slowly wondering where this was going.

"Sam, I still feel very strongly about you." I groaned loudly realizing what David was getting at. "And I know you may think these words coming out of my mouth may seem stupid, dim and meaningless but they are true and come from the bottom of my heart and I will prove this to you in any way I can. The thing that you saw was just a bad dream and I hope we can forget about this and –"

"But I can't! That is the thing, David. I can't forget about something this big. You cheated on me David." I said emphasizing my point. "I don't know if this is even called cheating. You had sex. This was something I thought I would do with you and that it would be really special and both our first. Knowing what you did, I don't think I can ever trust you again." I looked at the floor tears filling my eyes. There was a pause and then David spoke up.

"But, Sam." He said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, David." I had reached my house and began walking towards it. David half heartedly took a few steps back and swung his hand casually to his eyes, flicking away tears. I saw this and called David back. He turned around abruptly brightening up a bit. "David, I just want you to know that I believe you and that we could still be friends." David face fell a bit but he smiled slightly and said, "Yeah, friends. Great."

"Bye." I said.

"Bye, Sam and…um…I'm sorry." David said quietly. I nodded and smiled at him. Then I burst into the house, took off my shoes and burst into tears, letting them fall freely until I could cry no more.

**A.N: Hope you like it and please review. I'm sorry for the bad grammar. I wrote it really quick. **

**Please when you review be specific as to what you don't like in my story because that would enable me to fix it. Anyways…Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Sorry for the delay and the bad grammar but I did not go over this…my reviews are reducing so please keep on reviewing. Many people read this but do not review and add me to their favorite list.**

**Thank you so much for that!**

**I'm not going to reply right now to the comments because I'm really in a rush but thank you so much. I love you all and it means loads to me.**

Chapter 4

When I was able to regain some control of myself and my tears, I heard the phone ringing. I got off the floor – which was where I had dropped and burst into tears after closing the door on David – and went into the kitchen to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I said softly. I hoped that whoever it was did not hear my voice quaver.

"Hullo?" A guy said in a deep voice. "Is this Sam?"

"Yes."

"Oh, hi Sam." The voice continued speaking amiably. "I tried calling you this morning as well. How are you?"

I had no clue who this was and his cheerful voice was irritating me. "Why do you care how I am?" I snapped.

The voice faltered a bit and said, "I'm Scott." 

Understanding downed on me and I felt my face go red. "Oh my god Scott, I'm so sorry for snapping at you."

"It's okay. I just hope your okay. You're sounding a bit down." Scott said gently.

Tears began to well up in my eyes again at Scott's softness and tenderness. "Scott," I managed to get out in a choked voice, "Are you busy tonight?"

He seemed surprised by my question because he answered me after a pause. "No, why?"

"I just…can we go out. I need someone to talk to." I answered softly.

"Of course we can go. How about I pick you up at seven and we'll grab something to eat."

"Perfect." I muttered.

"Great."

"Oh and Scott?"

"Yeah?" He asked curiously.

"Thanks"

"No problem Jess. You know I'll always be there for you." He said before hanging up the phone.

I sighed and stared at the phone thinking about what David had said. He said he would manage to find a way in which he would reprieve himself but I didn't know whether that was all I wanted. Would I ever be able to trust David again? Would he ever be the same to me or even if we did get back together will I be able to stop myself from thinking about whether David is studying or out with some girl? Will I be able to forget this night?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

That night I got dressed to out with Scott. For some reason I took extra care about how I looked. I made sure my hair was shining and soft. I wore my favorite shirt which David hated and applied some lip gloss. I looked at my self in the mirror and did check over. I did not look too bad except that my face was much too pale. I added some blush to fix that then I headed to my sisters room.

"Sam! Knock!" She cried when I barged in her room. Hen she whistled as she got a look at me. "Hot date? Where is David taking you?" I shook my head.

"What do I tell you?" I asked her.

"Hot, flirty and ready to party." Lucy replied automatically. I smiled. That was just what I wanted to look like.

My cell phone beeped. I took it out of my pocket and read the message.

I was from David. _Sam, I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I swear it was an accident. Please pick up my calls. Love David._

Lucy was reading the message over my shoulder. "You and David got into a fight?"

I nodded and deleted the message.

"Over what?" She asked me. I remained silent. "Gosh Sam, then why are you so dressed up today?

"I'm going out with Scott." I murmured.

"What?" Lucy squealed. "Sam, that's great but what does David have to say about that?"

I remained quiet again. "Sam, I know you are angry at him and all but are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I know you'll make up tomorrow so don't do anything you may regret."

"I won't." I said through gritted teeth. I hated Lucy right now for taking David's side.

"So, go change and help me with my homework."

"No." I exclaimed.

"Sam, you aren't going to go are you? Sam, he is the most popular guy in school. It'll be all over the school my midnight and then David will find out and he may get angry."

"So?"

"So? Sam, I know you're angry with him right now but by tomorrow –" Lucy began in an exasperated voice.

"So what!" I said my voice rising. "Lucy he cheated on me, you know that? He slept with someone and you know what's even better? I saw it with my own eyes!" At this I broke into tears.

Lucy stared at me shocked. She blinked a couple of time and then sat down slowly beside me. "Sam…I…I don't know what to say. He…he wouldn't do that."

"Well, he did." I sobbed.

Lucy wrapped her arms around me. "Sam, I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something."

"Well there isn't." I said definitely. I pushed Lucy's arms away gently and got up. I walked over to Lucy's mirror and touched up my make up. Lucy watched me quietly move about and then she spoke up.

"Are you sure you're okay. I mean, do you want to talk about it?" I snorted.

At her offended face I said, "Thanks but I'm sorry. It just seems funny and – whatever." I heard Scott's car and then the door bell ring. I sighed and put on my best smile and went downstairs as calmly as I could.

I heard Rebecca open the door and talk to Scott. I heard Scott laugh and my stomach gave a flip.

I didn't want to do this. Could I back out now? I missed a step and tumbled down the last two steps. I heard Scott question what had happened. Rebecca cracked up when she saw me. I held my fingers to my lips and got up rubbing my sore ankle.

I limped to the front door and inhaled sharply. Scott looked incredible. He was wearing a black shirt which clung to him like a bathing suit and he was wearing jeans that fit him snugly in all the right places.

"You look great!" Scott exclaimed looking at me admiringly. I raised my eyes and muttered thanks.

I grabbed my jacket and my bag. Scott took my hand and I called over my shoulder, "Beck, tell mom and dad I'll be home late!"

Scott led me to his car in which I had sat only once before. I felt a stab of pain when I thought of that awful day when I got a ride from Scott the first time. I realized with a jerk that while I was sitting in this car a day ago, David was probably making love to his party planner.

I felt the color drain from my face. I folded my hand tightly in my lap and waited for Scott to say something. A little while later I realized that Scott would not say anything and right when I was about to say something Scott spoke up.

"So, what is up with David?" He asked nonchalantly.

"We're done." I said mechanically. Scott looked at me surprised – or was it disbelief?

He pulled the car over in front of a small café. "Maybe, we should stop here. We need to go somewhere quiet. Restaurants are too loud." I shrugged.

We got out of the car and went into the café. Scott ordered us a coffee and some sandwiches. He then led me to a booth in the corner of the café and pushed his way inside. I sat down opposite him. I sat and stared at my hands silently. The waitress brought us our coffee and sandwiches. Scott thanked her and pushed my drink toward me. "Drink it." He ordered me.

I took a sip and winced. It was too hot. Scott sat munching on a sandwich and staring at me carefully. "I suppose this is what you wanted to talk about?" He asked me gravely.

I nodded and bit into a sandwich. "What happened?" He asked me bluntly. I chewed thoughtfully stalling for time and my eyes filled with tears.

Seeing this, Scott's expression softened and he placed his hand on top of mine and asked much more softly, "Sam, what happened?"

I choked and began sobbing softly. "He – he cheated on me!" I wailed. Scott slid out of his booth and sat down beside me wrapping his arms around me. "He slept with another girl! And – and you know what? She was so ugly!" I stated staring at Scott seriously.

Scott chuckled and pushed my coffee toward me again. I took another sip – and another. After I finished me coffee, I saw Scott stare at me with a puzzled look. I blushed. "What?" I asked defensively.

He shook his head and said, "I can't believe a pretty girl like you has to go through so much pain. You don't deserve it." He stroked my hair tenderly. I flushed and felt the need to pull away.

He made no attempt to pull me toward him again but he grabbed me from below my elbow and pulled me out form the booth. He led me to his car and made sure I was seated safely. He then leaned against the door and said staring at me with his mesmerizing eyes, "Can I ask you something, Sam?"

I nodded. "After what you did for me today, anything."

"Well, that is exactly it. Why did you tell me everything?"

I stared at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why'd you come to me and tell me all about David. Why not Catherine or your sister? I mean, you hardly know me."

"I guess we better change that." I answered to him. I smiled at him and he grinned back. He got into the car and began to drive home. It was a quiet but strangely comforting drive home. I realized that I had told Scott everything thing about David and myself. The way he began to hold me up, the way I found out about his affair and the way I had reacted to it.

Scott had listened very carefully and knew when to say something and when to stay quiet. He was a good listener. I like him and I knew that we would be good friends but he was way out of my league. He was one of those popular jocks who never paid attention to anyone beside cheerleaders.

_But he paid attention to you! _I voice said in my head.

I snuck a look at Scott; he was staring ahead concentrating on his driving, his forehead was crinkled as if he was in deep thought and he was frowning a little. I began to wonder what he was thinking about. Was he regretting agreeing to come with me? Was he thinking I was a cry baby?

I was interrupted with my thought when Scott announced that we had arrived home. I thanked him and apologized for my behavior. He waved his hands and said, "Nonsense, I'm glad you called me. Now if there are any problems make sure you call me, okay?" I nodded.

I was about to head out of the car when Scott grabbed my arm and turned me around slowly. "I'm not sure if I'm permitted to do this but I can't resist." With that, he lowered his lips on mine and gave a soft peck. I was taken by surprise completely and blushed when he pulled back.

"No, it's perfectly permissible for you to do that." I muttered breathlessly. Scott grinned at me and I made my escape just then.

**A.N: Awww….I love Scott but don't you worry…he may not stay. Or will he…**

**Forgive my grammar again.**

**And please R & R.**

**Sara **


	5. Chapter 5 BONUS CHAPTER!

A

**A.N: None of my blabbing today because I owe you all so much for my extremely late update and I am so so so so so so sorry for it. **

**I'm not bothering proof reading it because it will mean another day before I update and I didn't want that.**

**Here is the Chapter 5 and I have also added Chapter 6 as a bonus and as an apology. I hope you accept it and please review. Many people read it and favorite it which I love you for but don't bother to review. A review is really important for a writer so please do review.**

**I'm sorry for not replying to your comments, ill make a whole chapter for review replies soon but not now since my exams are near, ONCE AGAIN!**

Chapter 5

I got up for school with a severe headache. It wasn't until late at night that I finally fell asleep. I was really confused about everything. I loved it when Scott kissed and when he stared at me with his amazing eyes but I couldn't help missing David and feeling as if I was betraying him. I scolded myself that David was the one who was supposed to feel guilty – not me.

I got up in the morning and took a quick shower and shampooed my hair. I wanted to look good today and what led me to want that was indefinite. I straightened my hair and wore my favorite pants with a tight fitted t-shirt. I put on a little bit of mascara and eye shadow. I swiped on some lip gloss and ran down the stairs grabbing a sweater. I put it on the way down and realized I was already late.

I ran out the door right before I heard my dad cry, "Don't go out – wait!"

I yelped in surprise when I heard the voices of people shouting my name and firing awkward questions at me. There were a lot of flashes and sirens. I stood there shocked when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into the house.

"I told you not to go out!" My dad roared. I stared at him helplessly.

I marched back to the kitchen and sat down with my face in my hands and that was when I got a glimpse of the newspaper.

There was a huge picture of me that was taken when I had begun dating David and wore all black. This picture was place between a picture of me and David arguing beside his car. My mouth was open in indignation and David stared at me helplessly. My face sparkled with tears and twinkled with anger.

In the other picture I was sitting in Scott's car while he leaned against the door. He was grinning at me and I was smiling stupidly at him. I stared at the pictures horrorstruck.

The article was titled, "Sam and David breakup: Sam and new boyfriend makeup?" _Samantha Madison was witnesses by many on the Sunday 16__th__ of January storming out of President's house with her former boyfriend David . Claire Bernard, a neighbor living opposite the president_** A.N: Sorry for this crazy part. It makes no sense!**_ swears that Samantha Madison was seen crying and a distressed David followed her. Could this be the end of our beloved Damantha? Cntd on pg. 5 _

In another paragraph there was an article about Sam and Scott. Samantha dreaded what was written about her and Scott and her eyes filled with tears. She wondered what Scott had to say about all this. He would probably hate her now. What would David think about Scott? Right then Sam's father entered the kitchen and grabbed Sam's arm. He pulled her towards the front door.

"Dad, what are you doing? Are they gone? How am I going to get to school?" Sam voiced all these thought hurriedly but her father pulled the door open and deposited her into the arms of another person who pulled her towards his own car. When she was safely seated into the car she pushed back her hair and looked at her rescuer.

It was Scott!

He started the car and began to drive. "I hope you don't mind if I stop to pick up a friend." I smiled at him a little hesitantly.

"Have you read today's newspaper?" I asked him timidly. He chuckled and said he had. "What did you think of it?"

"What did _you _think of it?" he countered.

"I – I didn't read it." I stuttered. He raised his eyes quizzically at me.

"And why is that?" He asked curiously. I shrugged. "Well, I guess it was for the best. This isn't the end of it, you know?" I nodded my head.

Boy, he did not know. This was just the beginning.

He pulled over at a house and a girl came trotting out. She was extremely pretty and slender. She walked gracefully towards the car holding a couple of books in her hands. She had a bag slung casually over one shoulder. Her locks framed her face softly.

She pulled open the back door and got in. "Hey, Scott!" She said in a cheery voice.

"Hey, Cheryl!" Scott replied. "This is Sam. You know the one who –"

"Oh yeah – I know her! She is the one who just broke up with the president's son, right?" She stated bluntly.

"Cheryl!" Scott protested. He smiled apologetically at me.

"Oh, sorry!" she exclaimed to me.

"She's my cousin." He rolled his eyes. "She just enrolled here a month back but she knows _everything._" He emphasized the 'everything.'

Cheryl laughed and so did I.

"So Sam, I'm your friend now. Tell me what really happened between you and David." Cheryl said after a moment of silence.

"Cheryl!" Scott exclaimed. "Sam, don't tell her anything. It'll be all over the school faster than and you can say 'fanfiction.' **A.N: LOL, that was a good example, huh?**

"Fanfiction." Cheryl said. Scott and I stared at her weirdly.

"What?" Scott asked irritated.

"Well," Cheryl began defensively, "You said that it will be all over the school before anyone can say 'fanfiction.' I said it and I don't think anyone knows, I mean," she continued with a sigh at our clueless looks, "I would be getting millions of messages and calls by now and –" She checked her cell phone, "– I seem to have none."

I looked at Scott who was staring at the rear view mirror with disgust. I turned around to glance at Cheryl who was casually tapping her cell phone.

Then I began roaring with laughter and with a startled glance at me, Scott joined me. Cheryl stared at us as if we were stupid and then she returned to her tapping.

We were still laughing when we got to school. Cheryl got out of the car hurriedly and exclaimed, "Gosh, are you two on the Mickey or something?"

That made us laugh even harder. I was clutching my stomach and Scott was banging his hand on the trunk. Cheryl stared at us in wilderment. I pointed at her expression when suddenly her eyes narrowed and then widened. She pointed behind me and shakily muttered, "Dave…Sam, look."

I looked behind me worried and so did Scott. Standing behind me was none other than David. I slapped my forehead and thought, _"Not now."_

"David!" I heard a screech. I jumped out of the way just in time to see Cheryl jump on David and scream into his face, "Oh my god! I can't believe that this is really you! I LOVE YOU! I –" Cheryl wasn't able to finish her sentence because David had grabbed her hand to calm her down and at his touch she fainted.

Scott burst into laughter. David shot him a death glare. He picked up the drowsy Cheryl and carried her over to Scott. "I believe this is yours." He muttered gravely.

Scott tried to grab Cheryl but she muttered faintly, "No…I can't go. I don't want to miss this chance to see David."

David grabbed her hand and said softly, "What about you go to the nurse and if I'm gone by the time you get better, come to my house with Sam and see me?" She nodded and relented and was dragged by Scott into school.

I turned slowly to face David. "That was really sweet." I mumbled.

"I bet it was." He answered. "Just like you and that boy sitting cozily together last night."

I quickly looked at him. He was looking angry and hurt. I looked around myself and saw that he was alone this time: no agents and no fans. He noticed me glancing about and spat, "I'm alone but apparently _your_ not."

I decided to come to my defense. "Hey, that's not fair. I wasn't the one who –"

"I said I'm sorry!" David exclaimed.

"That doesn't change what happened!" I replied, my voice rising.

"Have you sent the papers?" David asked suddenly.

"Yes." I said shocked at the sudden change of topic.

"Well, then you must be happy. You wanted me to be punished and I am. You know how angry my dad was? I've been getting all these angry phone calls."

"Wait –" I exclaimed angry. "You're not the only one who is having problems."

"Oh yeah!" David cried, "It didn't look like you were upset right now – laughing your head of with your new boyfriend. It didn't take you long to get over me did it?"

I stared at David shocked. Tear blurred my vision. I brushed them away. "Scott is not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed, "He is just a friend and last night was just –"

"– your first date?" David cut in. "Well, I believe you. I was just hoping that we – we could…Forget it!" He began walking away but abruptly turned around. "You know what? I was hoping we could have another try at us and I was going to do anything to try to fix thing between us but if that is what I meant to you, then I guess we were never meant to be together."

"No David – wait!" I called out to him but he kept on walking and disappeared. Tears filled my eyes and I began to cry. I wanted David and I knew it. I wish I had never gone to see David that day and I might have never seen him in bed and things might have been okay.

I heard the warning bell ring and I ran out of school. I knew I couldn't handle school or anyone.

**BONUS **

Chapter 6

I was in my room listening to some music when I heard my mother scream my name at the top of her lung.

"SAMANTHA MADISON! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

I pulled off my headphones and ran to the kitchen partially knowing what this was all about but hoping that I was wrong.

In the kitchen my mother was standing with her hand on her waist, my father was pacing the room, Lucy was chewing on her finger and Rebecca was giving me a sympathetic look. I took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Great play, Sam but we're really worried." I stared at Lucy shocked.

"When were you planning on telling us about you and David?" Mom asked me huffily.

I shrugged. "I guess, never." This was true because I had thought or hoped that we would get back together.

Yes.

Somewhere deep inside I wanted to forgive him for his behavior.

My mother inhaled sharply getting ready to shout when suddenly tears welled up in my eyes. Seeing this, Dad quickly put his hand on my mothers shoulder and said, "Honey, they just broke up and it was hard on Sam. I bet she wanted to tell us but was upset."

I sniffed hard and nodded my head. Lucy shook her head disapprovingly and Rebecca nodded encouragingly. I just ran out of the room. I heard Lucy's voice, "HE CHEATED ON HER AND SHE WON'T DO ANY DAMN THING!"

"Lucy –" My father warned her and then I slammed my door shut.

I buried my head in my pillow and started to cry. My cell phone rang. I ignored it. I could hear my mother screaming and it broke my heart. I didn't want my family to be in pain because of my problems. I didn't know why they were so worried anyways. They never even cared and when Lucy broke up with her boyfriends they never interfered but with me they – WHAT IS WITH THE PHONE!

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and checked to see who it was.

Scott!

I sighed and pressed end. I couldn't talk to anyone right now. A minute later my cell phone began to ring again. I groaned. Again I ended the call and closed my phone. Flipping it shut I threw it on my couch and turned over, tears sliding down my nose onto the bed sheets. I shut my eyes tight and I fell asleep.

Surprisingly, I slept through most of the night and woke up two hours before I normally woke up for school. It was five in the morning. My mother didn't even wake me up for dinner and I was really hungry.

I went to the bathroom and looked at my face in the mirror. I gasped. My eyes were red and puffy. My face was paler than usual and I had a terrible headache. I ran my fingers through my damp hair. I was feeling cold but I could feel sweat on my head.

I took a nice long bath and didn't bother straightening my hair – it was too painful. I didn't even brush them – I just ran my fingers through them and tied my hair into a loose bun. A few loose strands bordered my face. I pulled them back and tucked them behind my ear. I put on some sweats and a red sweatshirt.

I tried my very best to fix up my eyes but because of my headache I could not concentrate so I just put some foundation on my face and some blush.

I looked at myself in the mirror once more and was surprised to see that the foundation had done the trick. I looked much better except that I still had a tired look in my eyes and my eyes were still a little red.

I put on some gloss and grabbed my bag and walked slowly down the stair. I felt the floor move beneath my feet and I clumsily grabbed onto the banister for support. I shook my head uneasily and everything went still.

I grabbed some toast and yogurt to eat but as soon as I got a whiff of the yogurt my stomach did some uneasy flips. I put it back and just drank a glass of juice and grabbed a granola bar for later.

I sat for a while on the table wondering what David would be doing right now: he would probably be getting dressed for school right now and singing in the shower as was his custom. I smiled at the thought. David had a horrible voice but he loved singing in the bathroom or when he though he was alone. His voice came crashing down on to me like a storm which made me feel miserable.

I heard a bustle upstairs and guessed that Lucy had woken up. I decided to skip the trouble and ran out of the house. I was lucky to find only a couple of reporters outside who kept on firing questions at me.

"Ms. Madison, are you and the president's son definitely over, now?"

"Are there any regrets?"

"What is the name of your new boyfriend?"

"Is it because of him that you and David broke up?"

I was about to spit out that Scott and I were not together when someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a limo. I never realized that there was a limo outside my house. I turned around quickly looking at who grabbed me: it was Greg – David's secret agent.

"Greg!" I exclaimed stunned, "What are you doing here?"

"Samantha, it's nice to see you soon." He replied dryly.

"Oh!" I replied meekly, "I'm sorry, it's great to see you again."

"Thank you, that feeling is almost mutual and a first in your case." I laughed slightly.

"So what are you doing here, Tails?" I asked using my nickname for him because while David and I were dating he would always tail us and even when we weren't together he would always follow me around for my safety.

"I have received strict orders to escort you to school." He replied curtly.

I raised my eyes, "May I know who this person is, who ordered you to so strictly take me to school."

"Well, as I have repeated many times, it is not – Samantha, are you okay?" he asked suddenly. I nodded my head and rubbed my head weakly.

"I'm just a little tired – you know from everything that has been happening."

Greg nodded sympathetically. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I was very surprised at his gesture. Greg wasn't a very physical person. He would rather stay away from emotional stuff especially after his wife's death. He was very young when she died and he never remarried saying it felt unfaithful – Greg was very romantic, that way but he barely let that side of him show.

"Samantha – you do know that…" He trailed off when I he saw my look. "What are you thinking?"

I took a deep breath and looked at him thoughtfully, "Greg, tell me truthfully, did you know what David was up to when you came to pick me up three days ago?"

He looked at me flabbergasted. "I – I don't know what to say!" he exclaimed.

I stared at him. "All you have to say is 'yes' or 'no'."

He remained quiet.

"You did know." I stated at last. I felt my heart break again. "Let me out." I said decisively. I grabbed my bag and turned away from Greg tears threatening to fall.

"No, Samantha – listen." He said urgently.

"I don't want to." I said. "I've listened too much and it's gotten me nowhere."

"No – I didn't know what was happening but I knew that Cindy was there and it meant trouble. So I came to get you so that you would come and stop anything from happening but you didn't and – well, you know what happened." Greg said in a rush. I quickly swallowed up my tears and turned back to him.

"Really?" I said softly.

"Really." He confirmed. "Samantha, David made a mistake and he knows it. Is there a possibility that you could –?"

"No." I cut in.

"He really wanted to come himself today but I advised him not to. Was it wrong of me?"

I looked at Greg. He was being so nice. I wondered why. "It's good he didn't come or else we would have fought more." I said blankly.

""Do you want to fight with him?"

"Of course not!"

"Do you hope to make up?"

"Yes – no – wait, yes! No – I don't know." I said burying my face in my hands.

"Well, think about it because – well just because I think you and David are good for each other." Greg said softly.

The limo stopped and the driver opened my door. I thanked him. "Greg, why are you being so nice?"

He smiled. "It may be because you and David remind me a lot of myself and my wife." I smiled back at him slowly.

"Well, thanks. You're a great friend." I exclaimed. He just nodded his head and waved at me. I turned around and faced the school smiling. I knew I was up for a bumpy ride but I was ready to face it because knowing I had a friend like Greg made me feel great.

**A.N: This is a long chappy. Not VERY long but okay long and I hope you enjoyed it. I am beginning to like this story now and I hope you do too. I'll update again in the following week. I promise BUT only if I get a few reviews.**

**Please review!**

**THNX!**

**Sara**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I want to really apologize for my year long wait. But I hope you like this chapter. **

**It's a little abrupt for my liking but my lappy is a little twisted because I wrote like a whole page and it got deleted and when I tried to write it again, it didn't turnout as good as the first draft but still I hope you like it.**

**As long as you guys keep reviewing, ill keep updating. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. I LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to brezzybrez and to ilovemichaelandmia. But truthfully I'd love to dedicate it to everyone who reviewed. You are the best!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I was prepared for my day to be hard. I mean, getting your picture in the newspaper wasn't really normal stuff – although having saved the president's life and all that a year ago had led to a lot of publicity on my part, although it never really made any impact on my social life.

Before, I was an ordinary girl who was a loser and wore black and then, I became a girl who had risked her life to save the president and started dating his son – I was still a loser, by the way – and now, I was a girl who had been cheated on by the same president's son.

But I never knew it was going to be…well, fun.

I know it sounds insane: Me, Sam Madison, actually enjoying school. I mean, considering everything that had been going on; school should have been really crummy. But, David's betrayal had actually achieved a lot of sympathy from people.

Besides, what Greg said that morning had made me feel really happy. I felt a light of hope in my heart. Not only because I thought things would get better between David and me but because I knew that even without David, I could be okay.

As soon as I pushed open the doors of Adams PREP, I was suddenly ambushed by the whole school population. It seemed as if everyone had specially arrived at school early so that they could see me. They gathered around me asking if I was OK and telling me what a jerk David was. Someone even asked me if I needed to see a therapist and that they knew a very good one.

Some people held my hand compassionately and gently told me that everything was going to be OK. I was treated very delicately and constantly touched which was a little unnerving to tell you the truth.

It was funny because half the people who came up to me were the ones who had hated me all my life and had never really cared whether I had a boyfriend or not.

I felt like royalty who was being escorted by her noble bodyguards because I was always surrounded by one person or the other. The only time I had to myself – well, sort of – was when I was taking out my Chemistry book from my locker. Someone came and knelt against the locker beside me.

I looked up and saw Catherine standing there with her arms folded across her chest looking teed off. I gulped – I couldn't help it.

"Hey Cathy!" I said cheerfully.

"Hi." She replied coolly without moving an inch.

I stared at her wearily. "How was your weekend?"

"Oh, I bet it wasn't as interesting as yours."

"Yeah, listen about that –" I began to say quickly.

"Yes?" She said cutting me off.

"I wanted to tell –"

"Go on."

I sighed.

"Don't stop now!" Catherine said in a sickly sweet voice.

"CATHERINE!" I cried.

"What?" She snapped back at me.

"Will you please stop talking and let me explain!"

"Of course. I never stopped you." She murmured.

"Look, I'm sorry!" I said slamming my locker shut.

"Why, for what?" She asked me.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Catherine was so dramatic. "For not telling you about David."

"Well, I don't care. I mean why would you?"

"Look, I know I should have told you about David." I said turning to look at Catherine.

"Harrumph." Catherine muttered.

"And I should have told you about Scott too –"

"Yeah, but instead I had to find out from the news." Catherine said cutting me off again.

I sighed. "I'm sorry about that too. I didn't expect it to be printed in the papers, you know? It was a big surprise for me too. Now everyone knows about my Big Breakup and David thinks I've hooked up with Scott. Scott – poor poor Scott now also has to face all this drama because of me. And on top of it Mom keeps on pestering me, the president is furious and to add the cherry on top, I had a really good time with Scott the night before."

"Woah! Relax, Sam, it's OK." Catherine said putting a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be OK. David was a jerk."

She had said the last thing I wanted to hear. I dropped my head into my hand and mumbled, "Can everyone please stop saying that?"

Catherine stared at me. I peeked at her through my fingers.

"Sure thing, Sam. Lets get to class now." She smiled at me. I raised my head and smiled back. Then I linked arms with her and we walked to class like we used to do when we were three – but the only difference was that we had breasts now.

Lunch time at Adams PREP was one of the most important time of the day as it is in many other schools. It is a time when people get to see their friends and sit with their clichés. It's a time to gossip and a time to scope out the hottest guys in school.

That day, was like no other. I was like the spotlight in the room. As soon as I entered the cafeteria – with Catherine by my side – the whole place went quiet.

And then out of the blue, I heard someone call out, "Over here! Sit over here, Sam!"

I turned around to follow the voice and saw that it was Cheryl. She was waving at me. I waved back. She was sitting with her posse who were all wearing cheerleader outfits.

I began making my way toward her – with Catherine following me – when Kris grabbed my hand and began yanking me toward where she was sitting. I stared at Catherine with a sigh and at Cheryl apologetically. She nodded her head understandingly and stood up from her table and called Catherine over to her table.

Meanwhile, Kris had plunked me down on a chair and sat down beside me. She had a funny look on her face. She took my hand into hers and looked at me closely.

"You poor thing," she tutted, "You have had to go through so much the past few days. If you need anything – _anything_ at all, you know that I will always be there for you."

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on or a friend to talk to you can always count on me."

I couldn't help laughing at that. I mean, my whole life she had tried to make my life miserable and as horrible as possible for me and now, Kris Parker wanted to be my friend – no, my b_est friend_. It was just too weird.

"Well, thank you, Kris." I said as seriously as I could.

"Oh don't worry about it. We are all together in this." Kris smiled proudly.

"Right, I'll remember that. And now I think I need to go and spend some time alone."

"Are you OK?" Kris asked standing up.

"Oh, yes. But you know how it is. I need to be alone for a while." I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, right."

I smiled at her and then quickly ran out of the cafeteria rolling my eyes at Catherine and Cheryl.

* * *

I guess you could say the highlight of my day as well as the nightmare was when I saw Scott. He was leaning against my locker after lunch – whistling 'Mary had a Little Lamb – and waiting for me.

It took all of my strength not to turn around and run away. I realize now, that my hands were very clammy then. He was looking so good wearing the same jeans he wore on our 'date' but had a sweatshirt on which was much too big for him, his hair looking ruffled and so cute.

I held my breath. "Hey Scott." I said when I reached him.

He turned to look at me. "Hey Sam."

He smiled at me. It was a gorgeous smile. "How are you?"

"I'm OK." I said.

"Really?" He asked me looking into my eyes.

"Really." I confirmed.

He smiled again. "Good. Because I was taking Cheryl out today to the movies with her friends and I was hoping you might want to come along? My treat of course."

I opened my mouth. He was asking me out on a date. I mean, of course his cousin would be coming along but it was a date anyhow. I was shocked. I had no clue what to say. I knew I should say no but what came out of my mouth was completely different.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. In the next chapter, the TOP TEN will come back and it will be about Scott and David…!**

**xoxo**

**Sara**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: I am so so so so sorry for the delay and for the shortness but this is the fastest and best way I can do it. I know this may be a filler but it's got importance and linkage in the future chapters.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to ilovemichealandmia and Naomirocks for being the first reviewers.**

**I won't bug on now and let you all read this chapter.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Top Ten Reasons Why I May Have Just Made the Biggest Mistake of My Life**

1. I was still in love with David.

2. What if Scott got the wrong impression, though this though was as far from my mind as possible?

3. What if Cheryl got the wrong idea?

4. What if David found out? I know, I know this should be last on my mind but what can I say, I still love the guy.

5. I would have a million people ferocious at me because many people still believed that what David had done was a mere mistake and deserved complete forgiveness.

6. This included Mom.

7. And…

8. Well, only Mom I guess.

9. Actually a huge part of me also thought that.

**10. AND what if I go with Scott and fall in love with him. I mean, who wouldn't. He's perfect.**

* * *

Chapter 8

So, there was no saying whether my day with Scott was going to be enjoyable or a catastrophe. I mean, who knew? The way my life had been going on for the past week, there was no telling what could happen. For all I know, I could find out that Cheryl was actually Scott's girlfriend and I wouldn't even be surprised.

I was even ready to believe that Santa Claus actually existed – and the reason I wasn't getting any gifts was because my dad had made him angry by eating all the cookies we left out for him.

See. This shows how far-fetched I have gotten. I seriously needed to get a life.

I knew there was no question of me going home after school because I knew that if I stepped into my house even for a split second, I was going to be ambushed by some more questions and criticisms about David and Scott.

So I was really glad when Scott had told me that Cheryl wanted to catch the four 'o' clock chick flick, because she had scored some hot date with a guy whom she had been crushing on for approximately five minutes before he had asked her out. And knowing Cheryl, she could not turn down a date with the 'hottie-of-the-day.'

So that was how after the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, I found myself rushing down the hallway – pushing past a bunch of kids who were milling about their lockers, delaying having to go home – and climbing into Scott's red jeep (the same one in which he had dropped me home in last Saturday).

Scott was already waiting for me and when I asked him how he had gotten here so fast he told me he had last period free. I was just beating my brain trying to come up with a topic to strike up a conversation with when I saw Cheryl strolling towards the car – as leisurely as possible – followed by her original posse.

In her posses there were six other girls: one was short and blonde, the other was also short but a red-head, and then there were twins, who were brunettes but taller then the blonde and red-head. There were also two other girls who seemed to be much closer to Cheryl – probably her best friends – who were tall, with brown eyes and black hair. One had curly hair and the other had absolutely straight hair. Everyone in the group was chatting with one another but Cheryl was in the midst of the conversation with the most animated expression on her face.

Eventually, they all approached the car and hopped into the back seat. Since it was virtually impossible to fit seven girls into the back seat together, Cheryl had climbed in beside me pushing me right against Scott.

The contact which took place between Scott's right shoulder and my left one was oddly comforting yet uncomfortable at all extremes. I did feel an electric shock run up and down between Scott and me but it scared me rather than make me feel hot and cold. I did feel a great rush of emotions towards Scott out of which a very strong one included affection. But the strongest of all was gratitude.

I was gracious to God – and to Scott himself – that he had appeared out of nowhere to help me get through this tough and difficult time I had to go through with all the David Drama. I could not imagine what I would be doing if I did not have Scott to distract me. I would probably be curled up on my bed bawling my eyes out or facing my mother's wrath at home.

Maybe that was exactly what Scott was to me. A distraction. A way of getting over David. A remedy to the broken heart. If so, I had no problem with it. It was actually a very sweet tonic, not like the bitter ones I had to swallow when I was younger.

So instead of freezing up or stiffening like I would have, – or should have – I found myself relaxing against Scott and even laying my head on his shoulder as Cheryl and her friends chatted nonstop all the way to the theatre. The twins, Taylor and Tess, were freshman from what I deduced and had befriended Cheryl her first day at school and had been friends since. The shorter blonde was Denise, and the brunette was Vicky. As I had assumed the other brown eyed girls were much closer to Cheryl. They had been friends' way before Cheryl had moved here a month back. The straight haired one was Tanya and the curly haired one was Haley.

We reached the theatre at ten past four, so we had missed the previews – but no one liked those things anyways. As we made our way into the theatre I ended up wedged between the twins. It seemed as if Scott had been dragged away by Haley. She seemed to stick with Scott like glue.

The movie was very dull – typical, boy hates girl, girl hates boy, slowly love begins and happy ending.

I didn't really enjoy the movie but I was really grateful for the distraction. As soon as the movie finished Cheryl rushed home with her friends except for Haley. Haley stayed back and asked if Scott could drop her home.

I was beginning to suspect Haley had some greater motive for sticking with Scott and Scott seemed oblivious of it.

I stared at Haley as she clung to Scott. She was very pretty. She was almost as tall as Cheryl – which was 5'7 – and had a dimpled smile. Her hair was curly but not crazy looking. It was very tame and pulled back with a clip. She was very slender and dressed in a long shirt and jeans she looked very attractive.

I was surprised to find out that I envied her. I wasn't able to put my finger on the reason why but I did know that whenever I looked at her I found myself wishing her downfall or jinxing at her under my breath.

Suddenly I realized Scott was asking me something. I turned crimson and shifted my eyes from where they were staring at a now very confused Haley.

"What?"

"I said, 'You're coming for dinner, right? – '" Scott began.

Much or my mortification I found myself agreeing before Scott finished talking. I thought, why go home now after delaying it for this long. Scott's face lit up.

"Great! So where do you girls want to go?" He asked turning to Haley and then me. That was when I realized that Haley was coming too. Suddenly I didn't want to go anymore. Facing my mother seemed much more pleasant that watching Haley make goo-goo eyes at Scott. I quickly made an excuse about homework and got a very confused Scott to drop me off.

I didn't get a good-bye kiss. Somehow that meant something to me. I suddenly knew tomorrow wasn't going to be a good day.

I sighed.

"Oh god, David." I muttered. "What have you done to me?"

* * *

**A.N: Next chapter: David, Haley, Scott and Cheryl. Mortal combat. Hot. Ice. Flames. Burning FIRE!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**BUT PLEASE TELL ME HOW DAVID COULD REDEEM HIMSELF? I HAVE NO IDEA. WHAT WOULD YOU ALL DO IF YOU WERE IN SAM'S PLACE?**


	8. AN's Note

**AN: Hey guys! I feel awful saying what I have to say right now but I have to say it otherwise I might lose more of my readers than I probably already have.**

**I have not updates in like ages and I know it been TOO long but this year had been really hectic for me, first with my exams and mocks and now my O Levels, I have hardly had time write or anything else…**

**My last paper is on the 26****th**** May and I promise that on the 27****th**** May either morning or night you all will have a fabulous – or at least I hope fabulous – chapter posted which will be extra long – or as long as I can make it without dragging – and with much progress. Each character will have moved forward and much juiciness, fire and action will happen.**

**I PROMISE – scouts honor, though I have never been a scout :P**

**So just a few more days, so start the countdown and thank you for not giving up on me. Please also pray for my exams…hope I get all A's.**

**Thanks again.**

**Love you .xoxo.**


End file.
